V (V for Vendetta)
** : V's strength allows him to easily overpower most opponents. He was able to pick up Peter Creedy and break his neck with his bare hands. ** : V's reflexes have been enhanced to allow him to react extremely quickly to threats. ** : The experiments also increased V's intellect to remarkable levels. He is extremely skilled in a variety of fields and is able to pull of a very long-term and intricately designed plan to take down the Norsefire Government with little assistance and limited resources. He is also extremely well-read, having hundreds of books in his hide out and can recite extended lines from them perfectly. ** ** : V is able to take hundreds of bullets against his body armor and it does little, if anything, to keep him down or impede his abilities and he is able to still fight and kill people even while dying from multiple gunshot wounds. ** : V's agility and coordination have been enhanced to the levels of an Olympic athlete. ** : V moves with incredible speed. He is able to move across rooms and attack opponents almost instantly and was able to take down half a dozen of Creedy's men before they had a chance to reload their weapons. | Abilities = * : V is skilled in the art of demolition. He is able to blow up the Old Bailey building using only over the counter materials and he was able to blow up the internment camp in which he was held using fertilizer and other gardening supplies. * * * : V enjoys using a sword in his spare time and is highly skilled with it. * : V can wield most weapons and has a strong preference for knives, which he wields with expert accuracy. * : V is able to invade highly secure areas with ease and escape just as easily. He was able to kidnap Lewis Prothero from his secure home and was able to plant explosives in the Old Bailey without being noticed as well as show up in Delia Surridge's bedroom without waking her. * : V's appearance and abilities give him an intimidating appearance and most people are unwilling to engage with him as a result. Lewis Prothero and Archbishop Lilliman both descend into intense panic upon seeing him. * : V is an extraordinarily charismatic figure who is able to invoke feelings of rebellion in the nation with his speeches and inspires thousands of people to don his mask and joining his cause. * : Despite the horrific burns on his body, V is able to impersonate others and disguise his voice, allowing him to meet with Inspector Finch and impersonate a Norsefire official in his plan to make Evey believe she has been captured. * : V is a highly skilled thief. He has rescued dozens of works of banned art from government officials, stolen various supplies needed for his various schemes and has even stolen food supplies intended for the Chancellor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * V's Train | Weapons = | OtherMedia = * In the live action film adaptation V for Vendetta, V was portrayed by Hugo Weaving. | Notes = * In an interview with Alan Moore, Engine Comics writer Daniel Whiston asked "Can you tell us who V really is?", to which Moore responded "V's exactly what he looks like: he's an idea, with a mask and a hat and a cloak. He's much more symbol than reality."The Craft: An Interview with Alan Moore | Trivia = * V's physical body may have been mutated as a result of the Batch-5 experiments. Dr. Delia Surridge once described him as "ugly", but later referred to him as "beautiful". The true meaning behind her second sentiment is unknown. * V is also known as Code Name V, Batch 5, Five, the Villain and Prisoner #5. | Links = }} Category:Terrorists Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Vertigo Characters